


A voicemail from your girlfriend

by funnytraybake



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnytraybake/pseuds/funnytraybake
Kudos: 5





	A voicemail from your girlfriend

Hey baby, sorry for calling so late. I guess you must already be asleep considering I got your voicemail. 

Look, there’s something I’ve been needing to tell you for a while. I would’ve liked to have done it in person, but obviously we haven’t been able to see each other in a while, so I guess I’ll have to do it over the phone…

I really like you, but I have a confession to make. You see, us not being able to see each other has been hard on me, you know, sexually… A girl has needs! And you know how much I love cock. The thought of going for months without feeling a cock in my mouth… well, that was just too much for me.

So I had to find myself another cock. I’m sorry, I know. I should have talked to you first. But I was just so desperate. And I have to say… this guy’s cock… it’s something else. So big and thick… and the loads. Sucking out all that cum is just so fucking hot. I just can’t resist it.

And you know what else? (start blowjob noises here and keep going throughout the audio. Speak in between blowjob noises. Go as slow or fast as you want.) *laughs* you hear that? He’s here right now. That’s my mouth around his cock. He’s so big. So thick. And feels so fucking good in my mouth.

Are you jealous? How does it feel picturing your girlfriend taking another guy deep in her throat? You can feel yourself getting a little hard can’t you? Don’t worry. I remember you telling me about your cuckold fantasy. Hey! Take your hands off your cock. I didn’t tell you that you could touch it.

But get naked. Get that cock out while you listen to me suck this guy’s cock. (keep blowjob noises going)

You must be getting so hard right now. I know you are. Don’t touch it. Not yet. Just lay back and listen to me suck and lick and tease this hard cock. Think about how fucking badly you wish it was your cock I was sucking. 

Is this how you thought it would play out when you told me about your fantasy? I hope you forgive me for surprising you like this.

I’ll let you start touching. Go on. Start stroking for me. Stroking it nice and fast. Up and down. Picture my lips sliding up and down your cock. Listen to me suck. Imagine this was you.

(keep blowjob sounds going for a minute or two. Improv some dialogue if you want)

You know this whole thing turns me on as well. And just imagine what we could get up to when we’re back together in person… 

You tied up on a chair… naked… hard… throbbing… Me on the bed with some guy. Getting fucked. Sucking. Whatever I want. And all you can do is watch…

Or maybe I’d even blindfold you. Just make you listen as I get fucked hard right in front of you. 

Keep stroking that cock baby. You must be getting close now. Mmm… the cock in my mouth feels like it’s getting there as well.

(another minute or two of blowjob improv)

OK, I think it’s about time I sucked this load out. And let you cum at the same time. I’ll count down.

10…  
9…  
8…  
7…  
6…  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
Cum for me. (moan a little while sucking out the load)

Mm… Fuck. That was fun. I hope you don’t mind me leaving you this voicemail… And that you’ll forgive me…

Call me back if you’re not too angry at me… And maybe I’ll send you a video of what you’re missing out on as well.


End file.
